Pantai,Here We Come!
by MidoriAo31
Summary: "Kau kirim ke siapa saja?"tanya Tsuna."Seluruh guardiansmu dan satu orang muridku yang ceroboh."kata Reborn.Kenapa ya Tsuna?Kok dia jadi galau,nih?
1. Chapter 1

Pantai,Kami datang!

Disclamer :Milik Akira bukan,apa kata DUNIA?!

Warning :OOC,GAJE,typo(s)de el el.

Pairings :D18,2769,8059,de el el.

-Pukul 9.30-

Tsuna sedang tiduran dikasur hanya bengong sambil memandang ke Reborn,dia sedang mengganti pakaian _formal_ ala mafianya menjadi pakaian pun menoleh kepada Reborn.

"_Ne,_Reborn.."tanya Tsuna.

"Apa,_dame_-Tsuna?"jawab Reborn dengan cueknya.(Ciee Reborn GR ni ye#ditembak)

"Beneran tuh,besok kita ke pantai?"kata Tsuna dengan khawatir.

" akan berjalan lancar."ujar Reborn dengan santainya.

'Mau santai bagaimana?!Kau mengundang mereka **berdua** kan?!'batin Tsuna dengan memberikan penekanan dikata 'berdua'.

Kenapa ya Tsuna?Kok dia jadi galau#diX-burner#?Coba kita mundur dulu beberapa waktu kebelakang..

_Flashback mode:On!_

-Kediaman Sawada-

"EEH?!Apakah itu benar Reborn?!"teriak Tsuna dengan pun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah kirim surat undangan tersebut kepada mereka."jawab Reborn sambul mengelus kepala Leon.

,surat,tapi bukan semacam surat undangan surat undangan berlibur ke pantai.

_Flashback mode:Off!_

"Kau kirim ke siapa saja?"tanya Tsuna yang dari tadi udah pusing keliling Ka'bah 7 kali(?)

"Seluruh anggota Vongola dan satu orang muridku yang ceroboh."kata Reborn.

Nun jauh disana di Italia...

"HACHOOO!"Yak!Sang Don Cavallone kita,Dino,sedang bersin saudara-saudara!#dicambuk#

'Kayaknya ada yang membicarakanku,nih."batin Dino sambil mengambil emang bener,sih..

"Boss,ada surat Reborn-san di Jepang."kata Romario yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"WHOAAAH!Ada GENDERUWO muncul!"teriak Dino dengan-OOC.

"Bo..Boss?"Romario hanya bisa cengo melihat bos-nya yang tau-tau teriak gaje a.k.a ga jelas lalu naik keatas lemari(Ga takut jatoh apa?)

"Surat...dari Reborn?"kata Dino sambil berusaha turun dari lemari yang lumayan tinggi itu.

SREEKK.

Dibukanya surat itu dan dibacanya dengan teliti.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"APA-APAAN INI?!"teriak Dino dengan-OOC(lagi?)

Kira-kira(kok kira-kira?),inilah isinya :

_Untuk Dino,kami akan berlibur kau datang?_

_Hari :xxxxx_

_Tanggal :xx,20xx_

_Kumpul di rumahnya Tsuna besok pagi._

_Reborn._

_p.s. :Kalau ga datang,sama dengan nyawa melayang!_

Dino hanya cengo+sweatdrop membaca surat tersebut,sementara Romario hanya ketawa-tawa gaje a.k.a OOC.

'I..ini sih lebih mirip surat ancaman daripada surat undangan!'batin Dino.

"Hahaha,memang khasnya !"kata Romario,lalu melanjutkan tawanya yang jelas-jelas gaje hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak buahnya yang satu -tiba,lampu pijar muncul(?) dari atas kepala Dino dan menyala seterang matahari(?)

'Kyouya datang gak ya?Mudahan datang!Amiiin!'bati Dino sambil senyam-senyum Romario yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat perilaku bosnya.

'**KAYAKNYA** Bos lagi mikirin tentang Kyouya.'batin Romario dengan penekanan dibagian 'KAYAKNYA'.Duh,Romario,ini sih bukan kayaknya lagi,tapi memang bener! \(^v^)/...

Kita tinggalkan Bos dengan anakbuahnya yang sama-sama OOC#dicambukdanditembak#Semetara itu di Kokuyo Land...

"Mukuro-sama,ada surat dari Arcobaleno Katekyoshi."kata Chikusa sambil menyerahkan kepada lagi,kalau bukan...NANAS PEDO!#ditrident#Ok,lupakan saja itu...

"Kufufufufu..surat undangan untuk liburan bersama Tsunayoshi-kun..."kata Mukuro sambil ber-kufufu ria.

"Eh..?Liburan bersama.._Bossu_?"tanya pun memberikan surat tersebut kepada Chrome.

Isinya :

_Untuk Mukuro dan Chrome,kami akan berlibur kalian datang?_

_Hari :xxxxx_

_Tanggal :xx,20xx_

_Kumpul di rumahnya Tsuna besok pagi._

_Reborn._

_p.s. :Mukuro!Kalau kau datang bisa ber-**** dengan Dame-Tsuna!_

Chrome hanya bisa ada bagian yang disensor?Entahlah,hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau#ditrident#

"Mukuro-sama...kau mau datang..?"tanya Chrome pada Mukuro.

"Tentu saja,Chrome tidak,aku tidak akan bisa ber-**** dengan .."ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyum sudah dipenuhi pikiran 18 tahun keatas.

"Kakipii..aku mau muntah.."kata Ken sambil lari menuju toilet.

"Aku juga,Ken."balas Chikusa sambil lari ketoilet juga.

"Ken...Chikusa.."kata Chrome,mengkhawatirkan mereka so sweet..Lupakan saja Mukuro sibuk berpikir yang ga bener,Chrome asyik memilih baju yang akan dipakainya,sementara(lagi?) itu Ken dan Chikusa masih asyik di toilet.

Kita beranjak ke Namimori-chuu,Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya!Disini tempat dimana Tsuna da-!

Midori :Semua orang juga tau kali!

Ao :Kalau ga tau?

Midori :Sungguh keterlaluan...

lanjutkan.

-Reception Room-

_~Midori tanabiku Namimori no~_

_~Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~_

Seekor burung kecil berbulu lebat berwarna kuning,masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dengan membawa surat di paruhnya(lihat anime ep 73)

"Hibari,Hibari."sahut Hibird kepada tuannya.

Hibari pun menoleh dan mendapati Hibird membawa surat diparuhnya(udah dijelasin tadi)

"Hn?Surat?"kata Hibari dan mengambil surat tersebut.

"Surat!Surat!Hibari!Surat!"kata Hibird dan terbang memutari kepala Hibari layaknya orang abis kebentur dinding ala T*m a*d Je*ry#dikamikorosu#

Isinya :

_UntukHibari,kami akan berlibur kau datang?_

_Hari :xxxxx_

_Tanggal :xx,20xx_

_Kumpul di rumahnya Tsuna besok pagi._

_Reborn._

_p.s. :Aku mengundang Dino kau datang,kau bisa meng-kamikorosu Dino sepuas yang kau mau._

"_Ano akanbou_..."Hibari terdiam sejenak.

"Haneuma itu..."

-Gokudera's apartement-

"Besok ngapain,ya..?Ngga ada kerjaan,bosen nih.."keluh Gokudera sambil melihat Uri yang lagi asyik tau-taunya,Uri meloncat ke wajah Gokudera dan mencakarnya habis-habisan.

"MIAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!"teriak Uri(Ao bingung nulisnya)

"AAHH!URI!Hentikan itu,sakit tau ga sih?!"teriak Gokudera sambil berusaha melepaskan Uri dari jelas juga cakar kucing! (' –')"

TING TONG

"Eeh/Miaw?"ujar Gokudera dan Uri bersamaan.

"Sebentar!"Gokudera pun membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya malam-malm begini sambil diikuti Uri yang rupanya ikut penasaran karena memotong adegan 'cakar-menyakar'-nya tadi.

pun dibuka..Dan ternyata adalah...

"_Oyasumi_,Hayato." adalah Bianchi.

"_A-aneki_!Ada apa kesini?!"tanya Gokudera.(note:Bianchi menggunakan kacamata _googles_-nya.)

"Ada surat dari aku disuruh mengantarkannya."kata Bianchi.

"_Jaa ne_, ada urusan._Oyasumi_."Dan Bianchi pun meninggalkan apartementnya Gokudera.

"Surat dari..Reborn-san?Apakah _Juudaime_ dalam bahaya?"kata Gokudera sembari membuka surat Gokudera pun melotot setelah membaca surat ?Ini dia...

Isinya :

_Untuk Gokudera,kami akan berlibur kau datang?_

_Hari :xxxxx_

_Tanggal :xx,20xx_

_Kumpul di rumahnya Tsuna besok pagi._

_Reborn._

_p.s. :Gokudera!Kalau kau tidak -Tsuna akan kecewa sejadi-jadinya dan kau tidak bisa menikmati sunset bersama Yamamoto,kau tau?_

_Kau uke-nya Yamamoto,kan?_

"Uuh..demi Juudaime..aku akan datang biarpun aku harus jadi uke-nya _yakyuu-baka..._hiks_.."_Ucap Gokudera sambil hanya bisa gelang-geleng kepala dan sweatdrop melihat tuannya yang lagi OOC itu.

-Yamamoto's SUSHI STORE!_Oishii desu_!-

"Oii Takeshi!"teriak Tsuyoshi dengan nyaringnya(hampir menyaingi suara Squalo) dari lantai saja tuh kedai sushi kena gempa kecil-kecilan.(Ao ga tau rumah Yama-san tingkat 2 atau ga,ceritanya aja tingkat 2)

"Ada apa,_Oyaji_?"teriak Yamamoto tak mau kalah(anak bapak ama aja -_-")

"Ada surat untukmu,Takeshi."kata Tsuyoshi dengan senyuman khas ala Yamamoto _Family_,a.k.a _easy-going-smile _yang bisa membuat _fansgirl_-nya Yamamoto teriak-teriak gaje dan mimisan abizz#digebukin _fansgirl_#

"Hmm?Surat?Untukku?"kata Yamamoto dengan tampang (maap ya Yama-san TT_TT)bodoh.

"Dari siapa,ya?"kata Yamamoto sambil membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

'Jangan-jangan...'Yamamoto terdiam sejenak.

"Dari HAYATO?!"teriak Yamamoto OOC.

"Oi Takeshi!Ada apa,kok teriak-teriak gaje?!"teriak Tsuyoshi dari lantai bawah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,_Oyaji_.Aku baik-baik saja!"kata Yamamoto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan(?) dan tidak beraturan.

'Sabar,Yamamoto,sabar!Tarik nafas panjang..hembuskan..'batin Yamamoto sambil memuka surat tersebut.

"!..Ini kan.."gumam Yamamoto sambil membaca surat yang diberikan Tsuyoshi tadi.

Isinya :

_Untuk Yamamoto,kami akan berlibur kau datang?_

_Hari :xxxxx_

_Tanggal :xx,20xx_

_Kumpul di rumahnya Tsuna besok pagi._

_Reborn._

_p.s. :Datanglah kepantai bersama kami besok, juga datang lho.(OvO)Kujamin kau akan 1kamar di Hotel dengan Gokudera._

"Ahaha,jadi besok kita kepantai ya..Hayato juga datang,ngga akan kubujuk _kozou_ biar aku bisa sekamar dengan Haya-chan."ucap Yamamoto dengan mata berbinar-binar dilengkapi efek _bling-bling_ dan latar background bunga-bunga Yamamoto udah kelewat OOC,deh..(=_='')

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/TSUZUKU**

**Ao :Yo,**_**minna-san**_**!Ini adalah fic pertamaku dan Midori!**

**Midori:Yap,itu benar.**

**Ao :Jadi maafkan kami kalau ada kesalahan sefatal(?)-fatalnya!**

**Midori:**_**Gomenasai**_***Yaawn***

**Ao :Review ya?*Puppy Eye no Jutsu!* \(*U*)/**

**Midori:Review boleh tapi jangan flame,ya..**

**Midori&Ao:Bye-bye!Jangan lupa direview!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pantai,Kami datang!

Disclamer :Milik Akira bukan,apa kata DUNIA?!

Warning :OOC,GAJE,typo(s),de el el.

Pairings :D18,2769,8059,de el el.

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi Kota raya yang awalnya sepi,menjadi -orang pun memulai kegiatan yang kekantor,latihan pagi,jogging,menyiapkan toko,membuat sarapan, satunya adalah sang gila baseball#ditebaspedang#yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke juga sang ta—

.

.

Ao :Ini kita mau nulis cerita atau apa?!

Midori:Entahlah.

Ao :Ya !3..2..1.._Action_!

.

.

-Kediaman Sawada-

Tsuna sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang milik ,milik Lambo masih BALITA,a.k.a bayi lima tahun#dilempargranat#,

jadinya Tsuna yang harus mempersiapkan Tsuna?Sudah siap dari kemarin lagi?Tsuna gitu looh..(=_=")

"Gyahahaha!Lambo-san akan ke pantai!Pantai!Pantai!"Teriak-teriak Lambo.

"Lambo!Jangan diam saja dan bantu aku!"Kata Tsuna kesal karena sedari tadi Lambo hanya berguling-guling layaknya sapi guling(?)di lantai.

"_Dame_-Tsunaa!Cepat bereskan!Lambo-san sudah capek menunggu!"Teriak jadinya kayak sinetron Baw*ng M*rah dan Baw*ng P*tih..atau Putri Cinderell*?Tahu ahh,author(s) juga pusing mikirinnya#dikeroyokmassa#

**CEKREK!**

"Eeh?Ce..krek?"Tanya Tsuna ketika mendengar suara pelatuk pistol di Tsuna pun menoleh dan mendapati Reborn menodong kepalanya dengan pistol berwarna hijau yang jelas-jelas terbuat dari melon-ralat,Leon.

"Oi, tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?"Tanya Reborn yang tahu-tahu ada didalam kamarnya Tsuna(hantu dong#ditembak#)

"HIIIEE!Reborn!...Tenang saja,sudah selesai juga.."Kata Tsuna sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan derasnya ala air terjun yang ada di Death Mountain(anime ep 16)

Tsuna pun turun dari lantai 2,dan mendapati Ibunya sedang membuat _onigiri _untuk bekalnya di perjalanan nanti.

"_Ara,ara_~,Tsu-kun,sudah siap,ya?"Ujar Nana sambil membuat _onigiri_.

" ..?"

"Ada apa?"

"_Kaa-san_,mana Bianchi,Fuuta,dan I-pin?"

"Ooh,mereka pergi bersama Haru-chan dan Kyoko-chan kemarin."

"EEH?!Kemarin?!"Teriak Tsuna yang hampir membuat gempa kecil-kecilan dirumah tersebut.'Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!'Batin Tsuna...#di x-burner#

"Nah,ini bekal untuk Tsuna-kun diperjalanan nanti."Ujar Nana sambil memberikan kotak bekal kepada Tsuna.

"_Arigatou,Kaa-san_."Kata Tsuna.

"Oi,_Dame_-Tsuna!Cepatlah!Kau tidak ingin membuat yang lain menunggu,kan?!"Ucap Reborn.

"Eh?Yang lain?"Tanya Tsuna.

'Kok,diluar kayak ribut-ribut ya?'Batin pun membuka pintu depan ,sudah ada Gokudera,Yamamoto,Duo Nanas#ditrident#Hibari,Dino, belakang mereka,sudah tersedia bus pariwisata dengan gambar kuda(yang jelas dari Cavallone/Chiavarone Family).

"EEH?!_Minna_.."Teriak Tsuna ketika melihat mereka semua.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,Juudaime_!"

"Yo,Tsuna!"

"_Ohayo_,SAWADAA!"

"Hn."

"_Ohayou,Bossu_."

"Kufufufu,keluar juga kau akhirnya,Tsunayoshi-kun."

"_Ohayou_,Tsuna."

Bisa ditebak kan,siapa saja yang mengucapkannya?\(OUO)/

"Kalian semua..datang kesini.."Kata Tsuna dengan sangat terharu(?)

"Tentu saja Juudaime!Aku kan tangan kanan Juudaime(ngakunya sih gitu..#dibom#)!"Ujar Gokudera dengan mata berbinar-binar dan efek _bling-bling_ seperti yang sering kita lihat.

"Lho,_Onii-san_ kesini juga..?"Tanya Tsuna yang baru sadar melihat Ryohei.

"Tentu saja TO THE EXTREME Sawada!"Teriak Ryohei.

"Aku yeng mengajaknya ikut kepantai kemarin."Jelas _easy_-_going_-nya jelas-jelas terlihat diwajahnya yang cakep,cukup membuat para _fansgirl_-nya mimisan 3 galon air A*ua.(OAO).

"_Kono yakyuu-baka_!Ngapain kamu ngundang _Shibafu-atama_ kesini?!"Kata Gokudera.

"Apa masalahmu,_TAKO-HEAD_ TO THE EXTREME?!"Balas Ryohei.

"_Maa maa,Senpai_ dan Hayato-kun seharusnya jangan bertengkar terus."Kata Yamamoto,berusaha untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Oi!_Yakyuu-baka_!Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku,hah?!"Ucap Gokudera kepada Yamamoto.

"Ng?Kau sendiri yang memperbolehkannya.2 hari yang lalu di perpustakaan lupa ya..?"Ujar Yamamoto.

"HAH?"

Semua yang ada di situ diam dan mendengarkan cerita Yamamoto dengan amat sangat khusyuknya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

"2 hari yang lalu..."

_Flashback mode:On!_

_-Perpustakaan Namimori-chuu-_

"_Oi,Yakyuu-baka!Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?!"Tanya Gokudera._

"_Itu..anu.."Kata Yamamoto._

"_Sebenarnya aku..menyukaimu,Gokudera."_

"_Hah?!"Muka Gokudera pun langsung merah seperti apel malang(?)_

"_Yah..aku berkata jujur,kok.."_

"_Panggil nama kecilku,Takeshi."_

"_Eh?"  
"Panggil nama kecilku."_

"_Hayato.."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback mode:Off!_

"Ap-..itu.."Wajah Gokudera langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha!Begitulah ceritanya!"Ucap Yamamoto.

"Hnn..berpacaran di lingkungan sekolah.._."_Ujar Hibari dingin seperti salju(hah?),dan seperti biasa,dia sudah siap dengan kedua tonfanya.

"..._Kamikorosu..."_

"Tu-tunggu sebentar,Kyoya!"Dino langsung menahan kekasihnya yang ia amat sangat cintai.

"Apa urusanmu,_Haneuma_?"

"Lebih baik kau jangan mengganggu mereka sedang pacaran,tahu!"Kata ,OOC-nya kambuh ,perkataan tersebut patut di beri hadiah tawaan dari Yamamoto dan _deathglare_ gratis dari Hay-Gokudera.

menepuk pundak kanan Gokudera.

"Tsuna.."Ucap Dino dan Yamamoto bersamaan.

"_Juudaime_.."

"Sawada.."

"Hn.."

"Kufufufu~"

"_Bossu_.."

"_Dame_-Tsuna.."

Hening.

"Gokudera-kun.."

"Ya..?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya atas hubungan pacaranmu dengan Yamamoto,Gokudera-kun!"Kata Tsuna dengan _angelic smile_-nya,yang jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia lagi OOC.

JDAAAAAAAARRR

Perkataan tersebut menancap di hati Gokudera dan sukses membuat Gokudera pundung.

"_Kami-sama_...hiks..apa yang Anda telah lakukan terhadap _Juudaime_..hiks.."Ucap Gokudera,berdoa kepada Tuhan YME sambil terisak-isak.

Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_-plus Hibari-mendengar perkataan Gokudera yang sedang berkabung(?)hatinya,sementara Tsuna hanya ketawa-ketawa gaje dan OOC.

"_Maa maa_,jangan sedih lagi,Hayato-kun."Ujar Yamamoto,dan memberikan _puk-puk gratis_ kepada Gokudera.

"Terima kasih..Takeshi..kau memang yang terbaik.."Balas Gokudera.

Kita tinggalkan sepasang suami#ditebas#-istri#dibom#tersebut,dan beranjak ke DUO NANAS#ditrident#Tepuk tangan dong..*maksa nih*

"Mukuro-sama..."Kata Chrome dengan pelan,sangaaaaaaat pelan.

"Ada apa,Chrome sayang?"Tanya Mukuro.

"Mereka.."

"Ya?"

"Berisik sekali,ya?"

"HAH?"

"Lagipula..Kenapa _Bossu_ ketawa-ketawa gaje?"Tanya Chrome sambil menunjuk Tsuna yang OOC-nya lagi kumat.

"Itu..Tsunayoshi-kun..."Mukuro mulai berkeringat dingin.

"YA?"

"Ngg..Tsunayoshi-kun...sakit jiwa..?"

HENIIING.

Tsuna yang sedang tertawa pun menghentikan tawanya dan memberikan _deathglare_ gratis tis tis...kepada Mukuro.

"Apa katamu tadi...Mukuro..?!"

"Etto..itu..tidak.."

"Kau..bilang aku sakit Jiwa,HAH?!"

Waduh,Tsuna disini marah-marah...kabur ahh*ngacir entah kemana*(=_=")

"Mukuro.."  
"Ya?Tsunayoshi-kun..?"

.

.

.

"..LO GUE END!"Teriak Tsuna ,iklan TV yang sering kita lihat..(Ao lupa iklan apa.)

"UUAAAPHAAAAAAAAA?!"Teriak Mukuro OOC,tidak mau kalah dari Tsuna.

Yang lain hanya menonton adegan masih pundung di pojokan,dan Hibari menahan tawanya.(what?!Hibari tertawa?!Oh em ji!)

_Background_ Mukuro pun berubah,dari yang awalnya padang bunga,cerah,de el el,berubah menjadi petir menyambar-nyambar,badai,de el (?),dihati Mukuro tertancap batu betulisan 'LO GUE END'.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Hibari pun tertawa karena dia tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi,dengan posisi tiduran di aspal(karena di luar rumah)dan memukul-mukul aspal dengan tangannya,yang biasa kita sebut OOC,Dino,Ryohei dan Yamamoto cengo+sweatdrop melihat Tsuna marah-marah,Chrome asyik bermain bersama Mukurowl,Hibird dan Lambo,dan Mukuro pun ikut pundung di pojokan bersama Gokudera.

.

.

.

"Gokudera Hayato..."Kata Mukuro.

"Ya?Rokudo Mukuro.."Jawab Gokudera.

"Boss kita kenapa,ya?"

" _kami-sama_ memaafkannya..Amin.."Ucap Gokudera sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Amiin.."Ujar Mukuro dengan khusyuknya(?).

Lhoo?Sejak kapan Gokudera dan Mukuro ganti agama?Tahu ahh,pusing mikirinnya.

"OI,kalau kita ngerumpi(?) terus,kapan kita ke pantainya?"Tanya Reborn yang sedari tadi menikmati 'tontonan gratis' yang diberikan oleh Tsuna dkk.

"Baiklah!_Dame_-Tsuna!Suruh mereka berhitung untuk mengetahui jumlah semuanya!"Perintah Reborn sambil mengelap pistol yang terbuat dari Leon tentunya.

"EEH?!Kenapa harus aku?!"Tanya Tsuna.

"Karena..."Reborn terdiam sejenak.

"Karena apa?!Karena aku boss-nya?!"Kata Tsuna mulai panik.

"Kok kamu tahu sih.."Dari nadanya,Reborn terdengar kecewa.

"Ya jelaslah!Kau mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali!"

"Oh ya..?Nggak sadar tuh.."Ucap Reborn cuek.

'Ini ya yang namanya arcobaleno,bayi yang paling kuat?'Batin mereka ber-jamaah.

"Baiklah..teman-teman ayo kita mulai,pertama dari Gokudera-kun."

"Satu..."

"Dua."

"Ti-tiga."

"EMPAAAAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"...Lima.."

"Kufufu..Enam.."

"Tujuh."

"Lambo-san nomor delapan!"

"Kalau begitu,ditambah aku dan Reborn,totalnya 10 orang."Jelas Tsuna.

" .Semuanya masuk kedalam bis!"Ujar Reborn memberi perintah.

Dan semuanya pun masuk kedalam bis tersebut memiliki 5 baris tempat duduk,kanan-kiri tentunya,masing masing memiliki 2 tempat duduk,kecuali barisan 5,4 tempat pertama hanya ada 1 tempat duduk,milikx Reborn duduk di barisan ke-2,dekat dengan jendela,sementara Mukuro di dan Yamamoto dibarisan ke 2 juga,berseberangan dengan dan Lambo dibarisan ke-3 sendirian di barisan ke 4 kanan,dan D18 berada dibarisan paling akhir(namanya juga Hibari...).Bai de wai,yang nyetir Romario, Tsuna nggak perlu khawatir tentang Dino.

"Baiklah,kalian semua sudah siap?!"Teriak Reborn.

"SUDAAAAAAAH!"

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita mulai!"

Romario pun menginjak gas dan bis tersebut berjalan meninggalkan kompleks perumahan Namimori.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/TSUZUKU**

**Ao :Yeee!Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2! \(v)/**

**Midori:Ao,ada yang ingin kutanyakan..**

**Ao :Apa?**

**Midori:Di chapter sebelumnya,Haneuma salah duga Romario menjadi Gederuwo..kan?**

**Ao kenapa..?**

**Midori:Di Italia..ada ya Genderuwo..?**

**Ao :...(=_=")**

**Midori:Ya,nggak papalah nggak bisa jawab.**

**Ao :OK!Nah sekarang,tolong di review,ya!Ciao ciao~**

**Midori:**_**Jaa ne**_**..*dadah-dadah doang***


End file.
